euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants of the Zero King-(ToF)
The Zero King of Betoriv, Kyron Avelenyss, left behind two Clans, descended from both his children with the High Asterian of his time, the Zero Queen. Those who are fortunate enough to inherit his legacy are thus blessed with unique abilities that no other clan has. The two clans that descend from the Zero King are Clan Chronopsis and Clan Avelenyss. Both clans are extremely tightly linked together, sharing the exact same crest and many abilities. They are known to cooperate on many endeavors, although each still has secrets they keep from each other. Clan Avelenyss General '''Clan Avelenyss '''is perhaps the most remarkable and well known of the Mage Clans of Betoriv, due to the extreme age of the clan, being the direct descendants of Kyron Avelenyss which continues to bear his name. They have always been some of the greatest mages of all time due to their unique, inherited abilities and have pushed the boundaries of magic. They are descended from Aralin Avelenyss, the son of Kyron Avelenyss and a High Asterian. Clan Avelenyss has never historically produced a Strategic Class Mage, but they have many tactical class mages, and the versatility of their descendants mean that many of these mages are in fact more useful than their rankings would reflect them as. Due to their unique ability in tracing spells with their eyes, Clan Avelenyss mages have traditionally developed most of the magical forms, like their first ancestor, due to their ability to see magic flow and their uncanny talent in controlling mana. The Avelenyss clan has a aether aligned family crest, which causes them to use purely aether magic for their low level spellcasting, in the forms of beams, blasts and bolts. As the Avelenyss clan has magic tracing eyes, they have always copied a lot of spells from observing others cast them, and they thus do not specialize in any one type of elemental magic for offensive spellcasting. The Avelenyss clan is thus the only known clan which can use tactical magic from any element. Outlook The Avelenyss clan is known to be the more open clan of the two, and they make no attempt to hide themselves in a mountain stronghold or such. Most of the Avelenyss clan is relatively open minded and aren't very concerned about pure breeding. However, they have a hard rule on only unions with mages and other magically attuned beings. Thus, many of their male line descendants marry members of other mage clans in, and many female members marry out to other mage clans. It is not known for sure, but the Avelenyss clan apparently has Draconid ancestry as well. Due to how they like to have many children, the Avelenyss clan is one of the larger clans in Betoriv. The Avelenyss clan generally keeps their political views low key, which makes it hard to ascertain the stance on which they take towards how to run the country. They do not really care in general about what happens to others out there, so long as the situation is the best possible for Betoriv, which is the legacy of their first ancestor. They tend to be quite tolerant of all sorts of people, and are reserved with their opinions. The Avelenyss clan is extremely observant of the value of lifelong learning as well as free promulgation of knowledge, and thus they make it a point to create and share new knowledge on a daily basis. They do not hoard knowledge for themselves in general, and are very generous in spreading it across Betoriv, which is why many of them end up in teaching or educational careers. Clan Chronopsis General '''Clan Chronopsis '''is lesser known but still very famous clan of the Mage Clans of Betoriv, as it is known that they are also descended from the famous Kyron Avelenyss. They have objectively produced the most Strategic Tier mages in Betoriv, and are the most remarkable clan when it comes to the powers inherited from their bloodline. They are descended from Serra Avelenyss, the daughter of Kyron Avelenyss and a High Asterian. Clan Chronopsis has produced many extremely powerful Tactical Class Mages and Strategic Class Mages, due to the unique magic which they wield, along with the extremely powerful bloodline abilities only they are capable of using. As they are descended from Kyron Avelenyss' daughter, who is known to be very similar to a High Asterian in terms of soul physiology, all Clan Chronopsis members are able to call on their Asterian Blood to manifest Asterian spirits. Male members are able to command the spirits to cast spells independently of themselves, while female members can draw on the spirits' powers to easily manifest tactical and strategic class spells in place of their own mana. Some female members such as Layla Chronopsis are capable of both commanding Asterian Spirits and drawing power from them. The Chronopsis clan has a aether aligned family crest, which causes them to use purely aether magic for their low level spellcasting, in the forms of beams, blasts and bolts, like the Avelenyss clan. The Chronopsis Clan is known to prefer using the space-time folding magic which their original ancestor Kyron Avelenyss used, and this makes them extremely powerful attack mages. They are also the only ones who can use Asterian Sprit magic besides a High Asterian. Outlook The Chronopsis clan is the more secretive clan of the two, and thus they hide their main halls within a dimensional manifold to keep intruders out. Like the Avelenyss clan, they have no problems with marrying any race. However, they also have a rule on only unions with people with magical potential. The Chronopsis clan has very commonly selected brides from either the Avelenyss clan or the other mage clans. Their females tend to marry into the Avelenyss clan. The Chronopsis clan remains completely neutral to any political developments, despite how they are the clan that produces most of the Strategic and Tactical mages of Betoriv. They political alignment is completely secret as a result of this and their incredible seclusion. They tend to be less tolerant than their Avelenyss cousins and are more concerned with high magical potential entering their line. In fact, it almost seems as if the Chronopsis clan is a higher Avelenyss clan nestled within the larger Avelenyss clan The Chronopsis clan is also very adherent to the value of lifelong learning. However, they do not freely share knowledge like the Avelenyss clan, and they do not even share knowledge to the Avelenyss clan openly. The Chronopsis clan mostly does not attempt to conceal knowledge, but they keep their Asterian Spirit techniques and dimensional manipulations completely secret. Members Both Clans Kyron Avelenyss The Zero King, the very first King of the End, Kyron Avelenyss is the one who began the Chronopsis and Avelenyss lines. Artemisia Asyrrieon The child of Risanne Avelenyss and Setheron Asyrrieon, she technically belongs to the Chronopsis clan where inheritance records are concerned. However, she inherited the Asterian Link of the Chronopsis and the Magic eyes of the Avelenyss, making her a "true convergence" of the bloodline. Avelenyss Clan Risanne Avelenyss A distant descendant of the Zero King, Risanne Avelenyss is considered a prodigy of her family, despite her parents' origins remaining a mystery to this day. Kira Avelenyss The younger sister of Risanne Avelenyss Chronopsis Clan Setheron Asyrrieon The son of Chronopsis lady Medea Chronopsis and Asyrrieon lord Syrion Asyrrieon, his mother married into the Asyrrieon clan of Kyrsides. However, Seth himself relocated to Betoriv and his mother's clan. He is known to be an extremely powerful mage, being a Strategic Class Mage. Medea Chronopsis Seth's mother, who married into the Asyrrieon clan. She is a talented witch of high intelligence, however her marriage at a young age meant she was never imparted with the most advanced techniques of her clan. She is not even a tactical class mage, although she has the genetic talent to be a high ranking one. Ayane Chronopsis A member of the Chronopsis clan, who has an Ayashi mother, explaining her name. A tactical class mage who knows how to perform time and space magic. Layla Chronopsis A strategic class mage, who uses extremely powerful dimension bending magic. She is known to be almost unparalleled when it comes to the usage of space bending, with the only mages that surpass her being Seth Asyrrieon and her own uncle Kayren Chronopsis. Layla is also known to be exceedingly skilled at hand to hand, along with reinforcement. Layla is also known for her spiritual similarity to the High Asterians, and she is very well versed in the use of Asterian Spirit magic. Kayren Chronopsis A strategic class mage who is only mentioned. He is the strongest space bender in the Chronopsis clan, exceeding even Seth Asyrrieon, although in terms of versatility he falls behind the younger mage. Category:Tides of Fate